This invention relates to a combination planer with sawing, milling, and mortising capabilities.
Combination machines of the foregoing general type have been known, wherein the tool bits are operated, that is moved from their inoperative positions to their operative positions, by manual control. Such apparatus, in particular the ones intended for hobbyists, further comprise tables which are controlled manually to occupy different height positions relatively to the workpiece.
The need for manually moving the tool bits, or at least some of them, namely the ones more frequently used, from the inoperative position to the operative one, represents a drawback both from the constructional and functional standpoints.